


I Love You (But Not Really)

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Jimin, Top Park Jimin, bottom kook, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: To prove his friends he's over his ex, Jungkook kisses a random guy and tells them he has a new boyfriend named Jimin. Things get a little more complicated (and steamy) than he had expected





	1. I Got A Boy - Awesome Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ahead for mistakes but aye I hope you enjoy it nevertheless  
> Well even if you don't I'll keep writing anyway  
> comments are very much appreciated though <3

Jungkook wouldn't lie to his friends. Never. He always believed honesty is the best policy. But they were really getting on his nerves lately. They can read through him like an open book, that's for sure, that's why he loves them so much. However, sometimes it's a disadvantage. "I know you're heartbroken after your break up with him." Taehyung says, not mentioning the name of Jungkook's mythological ex. "You haven't been acting like your cheerful self in the past two weeks. You don't even go out much."  
      
"And you missed a dancing lesson!" Yugyeom adds. "One time you had a broken hand and you tried to join but suddenly you feel too sick to come?" He shakes his head. "You can't fool us." 

And honestly, they're right. They're right and he hates it. Jungkook is only seventeen, he had experienced his first love and his first heartbreak. It's true that he may be a bit dramatic about it but hell, elephants can die of heartbreak. Now that's really going overboard. Back to his story - yes he was upset, sad and dare he even say depressed. But for the love of God, he'd appreciate if his friends would shut up. They know him so well and yet they don't know what to do when he's down. On their way out of school, they kept nagging. "Go out with us again," Taehyung chants annoyingly.

"We miss you." Yugyeom wraps an arm around him, making him sigh. 

"Okay you know what?" Jungkook turns to face them. He was so pissed. Not only did he fail in chemistry, got dumped and fell flat on his face today, his friends were pushing their nose into business that isn't theirs. He just wants them to stop talking about it. "The reason I wasn't spending time with you is because I found someone new." 

There was a moment of silence. Then they started laughing. "Jungkook you can't fool us." 

"Yeah we know you'd never go out on your own." Yugyeom tries to hold back his amused expression unsuccessfully, and that fucking grinds Jungkook's gears. 

"Oh you don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." He takes a deep breath. "He's in this school, he's handsome and hey there he is now." Jungkook makes his way towards a blonde boy he had never spoken to and smiles awkwardly. The guy smiles back, asking him what he wants. "This may come off as creepy but please kiss me back." And he doesn't give the guy another chance to speak before placing his lips on top of the guy's. Shocked, the person closes his eyes and decides to go with it. He grabs Jungkook's by the waist and neck, deepening the kiss and causing him to whimper. A bit surprised at how much this dude cooperated with him, he pulls away, panting and blushing. The guy grins. Taehyung and Yugyeom stare at awe from far away.

"Usually, at this point, you'd tell me what your name is." The handsome stranger says. 

"I-It's Jeon Jungkook."  

"Well I gotta say Jungkook," He releases his grip on Jungkook's hip. "I've been hit on in many ways but going to me and straight up making out is actually a new method." 

"S-Sorry." Jungkook doesn't know where he got that courage from. Maybe it's because he drank a little bit of alcohol in the morning. Yes, he's a minor and he shouldn't but some apple cider never killed anyone. 

"My name's Park Jimin by the way." The stranger, whose name Jungkook now knows, proceeds to say. "And now can I ask you why you kissed me and why two guys are approaching us with their mouth agape?"

"Please just - just roll with me okay?" Jungkook begs and Jimin sighs, wrapping an arm around Jungkook's waist. He seemed to have understood the situation at least a little bit. A little flustered Jungkook manages to keep his head up. "S-See?"

"Jungkook what the hell!" Taehyung drags him away from Jimin, pointing at the latter. "You're dating Park Jimin?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jungkook tilts his head to the side. "How do you know him?"

"The question is how do you know him? You never leave the house!" Yugyeom is baffled.

"I am right here." Jimin chuckles. "Maybe I can explain." He takes Jungkook to his side again. "I saw him going to a supermarket to buy snacks. He was missing a little bit to buy the snack he wanted so I gave him the needed sum and, well, in return he gave me his number." 

"Oh yeah that does sound like something Jungkook would do." Yugyeom tries to grab Jungkook's hand but Jimin doesn't let him, taking a step back and tightening his grip on the younger male's waist. "Possessive, aren't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say so." Jimin smirks. "But what's mine is mine."

Maybe he's taking it too far, Jungkook thinks. But he won't lie, Jimin is pretty fucking sexy. A very dominant person and it makes Jungkook all tingly. "W-Well, as you guys can see, I told you I can't go out today since I'm busy." He glances at Jimin.

"Let's go babe," He practically drags Jungkook away, but all is done from will. When they're far away from the school Jimin removes his hold on the male. "And you're pretending to be dating me why?" 

"Oh no, you acted so well that for a second I hoped you'd forget we were pretending." Jungkook resorts to falling to his knees and hiding his face. "I can't believe I kissed you."

"Why, was it bad?"

"No, no. God no, it was great, really good and-and I'm talking too much sorry." Jungkook stands up, facing the clearly older, but shorter male. 

"It's fine, every person likes to hear someone cute praising him." Jimin shows a lovely smile, different than his previous mischievous one. "But instead of standing here, come with me to a small cafe around here, we can talk there."

Jimin leads the way and Jungkook simply follows, too hesitant to say anything. The two settle in a booth in front of each other and order something sweet to eat and drink. "So, uh, basically," Jungkook begins, "I dated a guy which I can say wasn't a good person but you know, the things you do when you're in love..."

"I get it." Jimin rests his hand on Jungkook's, offering comfort. 

"Thank you." The younger male takes a sip from his drink and continues. "He ended things with me in a pretty mean way and since then I've been feeling sad so I ended up distancing myself away from my friends, the annoying fiends who had talked to me earlier at the school gate." Jimin giggles at that. "Anyway, I appreciate you acting to help me." 

"Sure, why not. You were cute anyway." Jimin pats Jungkook's head, making him blush. "But I don't think it was a good idea."

"What, why? I thought it was brilliant. They'll get off my back."

"I'd imagine that they would try to get to know me, your boyfriend, better. That involves me meeting them and you telling them about me." Realization suddenly dawns on Jungkook. Stupid, stupid Jungkook. 

"You're right, what have I done... I told them I have a boyfriend!" Jungkook exclaims loudly. "Do you know what they did last time they found out I'm dating? They asked him the most awkward questions and showed him baby pictures of me and spammed him and gosh, I can't believe I did it. And on top of it, I dragged you, a really nice guy, into it."

"Then what are you gonna do? Gonna tell them the truth?" Jimin questions, taking a spoonful of his cake. 

"I'd rather not, they'd be disappointed with me..." Jungkook whines, face palming himself and resting his head on the table.

"How about you and I make a deal?" Jimin suggests.

"A deal?" The younger male repeats, leaning forward in curiosity. 

"You need your best friends to think we're dating, right?" Jungkook nods. "Well I'm in a similar situation with my mom." 

"Huh?"

"You see, my mom isn't homophobic, or so she claims, but she thinks I'm not actually gay and just confused." Jimin rubs his temples, visibly displeased. "She said that I don't even have a boyfriend so how can I know for sure?"

"Oh gosh, that sounds a lot like my dad when I came out. Although he did become more understanding after my break up. I guess I can see what you're trying to achieve." Jimin hums in agreement. "Then we'll pretend to be a couple for a while."

"And after that we'll 'break up' and everyone will go on with their lives." Jimin finishes his sentence. 

"Are we really going to do it?"

"Pretty much, except I have some conditions I wanna talk with you."

"Oh getting formal aren't we?" Jungkook laughs. "Alright, what is it?"

"If we're a couple, we need to do couple things."

Jungkook agrees. "Naturally."

"That means dates, hand holding, kissing and more." Jimin finishes his cake. "Are you willing to do that?"

"Considering I came onto you and made out with you without even knowing your name pretty much proves that I have no problem with physical contact like that." Jungkook reddens as he speaks. "But I'll be really awkward at first."

"It's okay we can work on it. There are intimacy exercises I wanted to try anyway."

"I feel like a guinea pig." Jungkook pouts. 

"A very pretty one." Jimin winks. 

"D-Do you have other terms?" Jungkook shyly asks, embarrassed.

"I'd like us to do those things even when it's just the two of us. Would that be acceptable? It's to help form a bond that will seem believable." Jungkook nods briefly. "And one last thing. I, uh, don't really know how to go about this one." Jimin rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Listen, I'm a teenager right? That means I have a lot of hormones."

"Ah-huh." Jungkook crosses his legs. 

"I'm worried that I may go further than kissing you, is what I wanna say. Of course I'll stop whenever you tell me. It's not like I don't have self control, but I am very worried I might do it without noticing... God I'm sure that sounds predatory but I don't mean it that way." Jimin explains himself. "I wouldn't want to do anything that'll scare you. Do you think you'll be able to deal with that?"

Jungkook appreciates the honesty and Jimin's apologetic behavior seems sincere enough. "Jimin... I'm also a teenager, I have hormones too and... A-And it won't be that bad to have a steamy time without any feelings."

"Oh." Jimin is a bit surprised, but in a good way. "Does that mean you won't mind doing sexual acts with me?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "To be honest, I think that's what I might need to get my ex off my mind." 

"So..." Jimin trails off. Jungkook locks eyes with him, bites his lower lip and hums. 

"So." 

* * *

"Your voice is so pretty" Jimin murmurs against Jungkook's juncture, causing him to whimper again. He was holding the younger male up from his ass, carrying him to the bedroom. 

"You're surprisingly strong," Jungkook manages to mutter out, feeling himself being placed on the soft bed. They're currently in Jungkook's house (since it was closer and emptier), and Jungkook really thinks he should have drank less (because just maybe he mixed the cider with some tequila. Only a drop, but his alcohol tolerance isn't particularly high).

"Or should I say you're quite light?" Jimin smiles, unbuttoning Jungkook's shirt. "You have a beautiful body." He runs his hand across the younger male's chest, noticing the little shiver that ran through Jungkook's body when his hand grazed a nipple. "Since we also need to get to know each other, I'll ask you some basic questions and you answer, okay?" Jungkook nods, gasping when he feels Jimin's tongue on his nipple. "What's your favorite color?"

"R-Red," Jungkook breathes out. "Yours?" 

"Blue." Jimin kisses down, "Favorite artist?" 

"Big Bang," Jungkook somehow manages to say, even with Jimin mouthing his clothed erection. 

"Oh, we have that in common." The older male says, unzipping Jungkook's jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. The younger male closes his legs in embarrassment, heat rising to his cheeks. "Do you want me to stop?" Jimin gently asks, not wanting to pressure Jungkook into anything. 

"N-No, it's... I can't spread them myself out of embarrassment... C-Can you do it for me?"

"You might not realize it but," Jimin grabs the younger male's knees, forcefully spreading them, "What you said is really hot."

"W-What's your favorite food?" Jungkook mumbles quietly, but Jimin hears him anyway. 

"Duck meat," Jimin answers, kissing Jungkook's inner thigh and causing him to shiver slightly. "What about you?"

"Lamb ske-" Jungkook is cut off when he feels a tongue poking his slit, causing him to jerk off. It's been long enough since he last had something this intimate with someone. He and his ex used to sleep around a lot. And I mean -a lot. Jungkook can't deny he missed it. Hands and mouth on him, making him feel good. And it seems like Jimin knows what he's doing. Quicker than he can imagine, the older male engulfs him whole, a firm grip on his thighs to keep them wide open. Jungkook moans when he feels Jimin bobbing his head expertly, letting Jungkook's cock hit his throat. "F-Fuck," he groans, holding Jimin's hair and bucking his hips when he feels Jimin humming, sending pleasant vibrations. 

The older male pulls away, a string of saliva and precum gets pulled along. "You get excited very fast." He laughs, "What do you study? I study drama."

"A-Art," Jungkook breaths, wrapping his arms around Jimin's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Jimin's luscious lips feel so good against his own thin ones. Very soft but the way he kisses is so passionate and rough, it makes the younger male breathless. "I-I really like lemonade. Like, a lot." He says when they separate from one another. "If you ever need to buy a drink for me, buy lemonade." 

"I'm the same, but with apple juice. I don't know why." Jimin sucks on Jungkook's neck, leaving a small hickey. "I love leaving marks, does it bother you?"

"The opposite," Jungkook answers, more lax now that he knows what Jimin is like. "When's your birthday? Mine is on September 1st."

"13th of October." Jimin removes his own shirt and Jungkook can't help but ogle and admire the muscles. He loves the veins popping out of his biceps. "By the way, I'm eighteen. Are you a year beneath me?" Jungkook nods. "Your favorite song?" Jimin speaks as he unbuckled his pants, watching the younger male drool at the sight. 

"At the moment..." He pauses to think and Jimin leaves a trail of kisses from his hip bone to his knees. "Palette by IU and G-Dragon." 

"I like Taeyang's Eyes, Nose and Lips." Jimin gets his head between Jungkook's legs again. "Rim jobs, yes or no?"

"Oh God, a big yes," And Jimin doesn't need more encouraging because his tongue is already working magic on Jungkook's hole. He grabs Jungkook's ass and spreads it, plunging his tongue as deep as he can. The younger male whimpers, feeling himself clenching. "I-I'll ask you yes or no questions." Jungkook stammers. "One butt squeeze is a no and two is a yes."

Jimin squeezes twice. 

"Do you like horror movies?"

One squeeze. Jimin's tongue rubs Jungkook's prostate, making him choke out.

"Oh too bad, I do. Are romantic comedies your favorite genre of movies?" Jungkook asks, already out of breath.

Two squeezes. 

"Do you prefer reading over watching a movie?" 

Two squeezes. "Good, so do I." Jungkook mutters, wiping the sweat forming at his temples and gasping for air. "Y-You're doing a really good job." Jungkook's red tip is oozing cum that keeps dripping down his aching dick.

Disconnecting his mouth from Jungkook's entrance, Jimin hums in approval. "My turn to ask you a question." Jimin disposes of his jeans and remains in his black boxers. "First thing first, where's the lube?" 

Laughing a little, Jungkook points to the desk near the bed. "In the first drawer." He eyes the outline of Jimin's erection. It looks big. Bigger than his ex. He licks his lips. 

Lubing up three of his fingers, Jimin pushes the first one in, feeling very little resistance. "You do this often?"

"W-Well..." Jungkook reddens beyond belief. How can Jimin casually ask something like that. "I-I've been staying home a lot lately s-so..." He can't believe he actually answered. There's something about the older male that makes him want to be honest.

"I see, you must have felt lonely." Jimin adds a second finger, scissoring the younger male who can only bite his lower lip, embracing the burn the fingers leave inside. "What's something you absolutely hate?"

"Tomatoes." Jungkook states, squinting his eyes in disgust at the thought.

"What, really?" Jimin laughs, finding the reaction a bit too dramatic. "Well I can't really judge, I feel the same way towards mushrooms."

"A-Also," The younger male embraces Jimin, breathing into his ear when the older male adds a third finger. "I cry very easily. I'm a crybaby." 

"That's cute." Jimin kisses Jungkook's jaw line. "Let's watch a sad movie with your friends and I'll comfort you, saying I know how you get sad at this things while getting you lemonade."

"And caramel popcorn."

"Oh I thought I was the only one who likes it!" Jimin exclaims excitedly, fingers deep in Jungkook's ass and he's thrusting in a fast pace, aiming for Jungkook's sweet spot. Jungkook would show more enthusiasm for finding a fellow caramel popcorn lover if it weren't for the fingers up his tight ass, making him feel so good. 

"F-Fuck, right there," he cries softly, a wave of pleasure washes over him when Jimin hits his sweet spot. 

"Do you like Lion King?" Jimin asks, twisting his fingers just right to make Jungkook jolt up. He gets a violent nod in return. "It's one of my favorite movies." 

"M-Mine is Lord of the Rings," Jungkook barely manages to say with the way Jimin moves his digits inside him.

"It's my second favorite."

"Ne-ver expected you to be a nerd." 

"What can I say?" He gives a particularly hard thrust, "I'm a sucker for long action." Jimin takes his fingers out, earning a dissatisfied groan from the boy beneath him who clearly likes being full, his hole clenching around nothing. The older male takes the bottle of lube pours some more onto his hand, lubing up his cock. 

"You have a such a  **fat** dick," Jungkook blurts out, embarrassed at his own words. The heat rose to his face and he couldn't speak properly. "I-I mean-"

"That's a nice compliment," Jimin can't help but laugh. He grabs Jungkook's thighs harshly, moving the younger male closer. "You'll get to feel it inside you and trust me, it's even better." A shudder runs across Jungkook's body and he wraps his arms around Jimin's neck, feeling the latter spreading his ass cheeks, the tip of his dick poking Jungkook's entrance. Slowly and inch by inch, Jimin pushes his body forward, filling Jungkook up to the brim. His walls contract around Jimin's pulsating cock, make it very hard to not just push out and fuck him roughly. "Are you okay? Can I move?" Jimin asks gently, pulling out a little bit. 

"Y-Yeah," Jungkook closes his eyes and throws his head back when Jimin thrusts, hitting straight on his g-spot. "Fuck,  _fuck_ , do it again."

Jimin smirks, moving his hips in an inhuman pace, fucking in and out, targeting Jungkook's prostate with every move. Jungkook whines and cries, scratching down Jimin's back, leaving marks. "I like that you're so vocal."

" _H-Harder,_  give it to me,  _s-shit_ ," Jungkook demands in a needy tone, purposely clenching more around Jimin's cock. 

"D-Didn't think you'd be such a cock slut," Jimin taunts, but gives Jungkook what he's asking. "So fucking tight," Jimin growls, snapping his hips, causing the younger male to sob. Capturing Jungkook's lips in a heated kiss, Jimin muffles the younger male's moans and the sound of skin slapping skin is the only thing echoing in the room, along with little sobs that manage to escape. Being the good guy he is, Jimin trailed his hand down Jungkook's body and grasped his aching cock. "Does it feel good?" He asks, biting the younger male's ear lobe, rubbing his cock against Jungkook's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, so, so good, I'm gonna," Jungkook can't seem to speak when Jimin thumbs his slit. 

"Gonna come baby?" Jimin mocks affectionately, jabbing his prostate. Tears fall down from Jungkook's pretty doe eyes. Jungkook biting on his lower lip and shaking his head gave Jimin a pretty clear answer. "Come on," He urges, stroking faster, moving his lower region faster, causing Jungkook to spasm.

The younger male feels in euphoria when he comes with a loud shout of Jimin's name, his hole squeezing so much around Jimin's leaking erection as he spurts cum all over both of them. He notices Jimin quickly speeding up a little. When the older male is about to pull out, he wraps his legs around Jimin's waist, "F-Fucking come inside me." He's too fucked out to ask nicely. 

With a devilish grin, Jimin complies, coming with a low grunt, emptying his load inside of Jungkook's abused hole. Pulling out gingerly, he watches the cum seeping out in satisfaction. "That was fun." He cleans the younger male up and turns him over so that he'll lie on his stomach.

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you want me to go the kitchen and bring you lemonade?"

"You're the best fake boyfriend ever." Jungkook says, smiling into the pillow with closed eyes. The older male dresses up and goes to bring them a drink. 

After Jungkook finishes his glass, he takes Jimin's as well. "I guess you do love lemonade a lot." He laughs. 

"Oh, uh, sorry, didn't mean to take your drink." Jungkook apologizes coyly and half heartedly. 

"It's alright, I was a different kind of thirsty and you already gave me what I wanted." The older male grins.

"You're unbelievable." Jungkook buries his face in the pillows and feels Jimin's hand on his ass, slipping a finger inside his quivering hole. "W-What..."

"I'm taking the cum out," Jimin explains, and then licks his fingers. "You should save my number, where's your phone?" 

"It's inside my jeans. They're on the floor. Just take it and call yourself. Then save it as 'Jimin' with a heart." 

"What, no cute pet name?" Jimin says, saving Jungkook's number as 'baby boy'. 

"Oh gosh the way you saved me makes me look cheap." Jungkook rolls to his back, glancing up at Jimin. "It's a pet name for bed, not an everyday one."

"I suppose you're right." Jimin changes it to 'cutie pie'. 

"That makes me sound twelve." He sulks, but Jimin pinches his cheek.

"Take it or leave it." 

"Fine, I guess it's better than the other one." Jungkook sits up carefully, wearing clean clothes. "It's still kinda early, wanna have our very first date?" 

"Sure, I know a place not too far." Jimin stretches, "I'll pay for us since I'm such an amazing boyfriend." He takes a hold of Jungkook's hand and for some reason Jungkook doesn't feel awkward, despite the fact they only met an hour ago. "It has lamb skewers." 

"Sounds good." Jungkook smiles. "It's one of the types of meat I love having in my mouth."

"Don't say that or we'll go back to your house and I'll fuck your mouth."

"Let's do it after we eat." 

"For real?" Jimin is stunned.

Grinning seductively, Jungkook leans to whisper in Jimin's ear. "I'm also a cum slut." 

" _How_ are you even real?"

* * *

They sit next to each other in the restaurant Jimin took them to, the latter casually wrapping an arm around Jungkook's shoulder and holding one menu for both of them. He's really into pretending they're a long-termed couple, Jungkook likes it. He rests his head on the older male's shoulder. "I already know what I want." He mumbles.  

   
Jimin hums. "We'll take lamb skewers, a duck meat dish and two lemonades." 

"I thought you'll order apple juice." Jungkook says, licking his lips when he feels Jimin playing with his ear. "Isn't that your favorite?"

"Yes but I'm pretty sure you'll finish your drink in two sips and then proceed to steal mine." He says, making Jungkook blush and the waitress giggle. 

"You two are such a sweet couple." She says as she writes down their order. "Just so you know, it's going to be Valentines' Day in a month. On that day, all of our meals are 50% for couples. I'll be working on that day, so I'll be glad to serve you." 

"What, no date for you?" Jimin asks, seeing the fallen expression on her face. "I mean, a pretty girl like you is single? I'm sorry but I find it very hard to believe." 

Blushing a little, she bows in gratitude. "I can't believe you're flirting with other girls while I'm sitting right here." Jungkook pouts childishly but Jimin kisses his pout away.  

"Don't be so sulky, you know you're the prettiest." And to that Jungkook becomes insanely red. For some reason sex doesn't make him as flustered as compliments. Maybe because he knows what to do when he's having sex but not when he receives a compliment. The waitress makes her way to the kitchen with the order and brings them their drinks. Jimin was correct, Jungkook drank his lemonade way too fast and reached for the older male's glass before stopping himself. Noticing that, Jimin pushed it to Jungkook's side. "You can drink it, you know. I ordered it for you." 

It's almost as if the younger male's eyes sparkled when he took the glass in his hand. "You're too nice to me."

"Well I am your boyfriend." Jimin winks, ruffling Jungkook's hair. 

"Hello you two," A familiar voice says, distracting them from their lovely moment. It's Yugyeom. And tagging along is, of course, no other than Kim Taehyung. "On a date?" 

"Mind if we join?" Taehyung asks but doesn't wait for a response.

They sit in front of the 'couple'. "Shoo, shoo." Jungkook hisses, signaling them to fuck off, making Jimin laugh. 

"Why? It'll be nice to sit and get to know your friends better." Jimin smiles charmingly. 

"Yeah, listen to your cool boyfriend." Yugyeom grins triumphantly.

"He's only saying that because he doesn't know you." Jungkook rolls his eyes, finishing the drink. 

When the waitress from before arrives with their food, Jimin asks her to bring four more glasses of lemonade. "You all really like lemonade, huh?" She laughs.

"No, they're all for him." He points at Jungkook. "What would you two like? I'll pay for it."

"Holy cow," Taehyung says. "Damn Kook, if you won't marry him I will." The two order Cola and steaks. 

"Speaking of marriage," Yugyeom starts speaking, taking his phone out from his pocket. "Did you know Jungkook once wore a wedding dress?" 

"I'm going to kill you." Jungkook warns but his friend brushes him off. 

Yugyeom is swiping through his photos, "I swear I have it. Oh, here it is!" He shows the picture to Jimin.

Jungkook looks about ten, with soft make up and glowing lips, a long, sleeveless white dress, holding a bouquet of red roses. He was smiling, his nose scrunching and his eyes so big and happy. "Oh my," Jimin can't handle it. "That's just so cute."

Not the response anyone was anticipating. "Cute? It's hella embarrassing." Taehyung says. 

"Why? Look at him," Jimin zooms on Jungkook's face. "With his bright smile, pretty make up and doe eyes. How can you not think it's adorable?" 

"It was for a stupid project about masculinity and femininity that my brother was doing." Jungkook exhales, too flustered from Jimin's strange affection to him dressed like that.

"Can you send it to me? I'll make it my lock screen." Jimin says excitedly. 

"Sure, what's your number?" 

"Just take my phone and call yourself, I'm going to the bathroom." Jimin gets up and heads towards where the sign directs him.

"He is a catch, fucking hot, really nice and he likes you." Taehyung claps, as if Jungkook won a grand prize. 

Yugyeom hums in approval. "And he pays for your food. Honestly did you find him in a Build A Boyfriend workshop or something?" 

Something like that, Jungkook thinks. 

"Why did you come here?" Jungkook groans in frustration. "You are ruining my plans."

"And what exactly were your plans?"

"Suck his dick after we eat." Jungkook rests on his hand, not even minding his friends' whistles. 

"I see you're whoring around." Yugyeom laughs. "Well tell us, how is he in bed?" 

Rubbing his temples, Jungkook glares. "Guys, he's literally going to be here in a minute, I can't say anything." 

"Say anything about what?" Jimin asks, sitting back down next to Jungkook. 

"Noth-"

"We want to hear about your sex life." Taehyung states, causing Jungkook to face palm. Now he wants to bury himself and die from embarrassment. 

"Ah." Jimin chuckles. "I now get what you meant by saying they're embarrassing you all the time."

"Hey that's mean." Taehyung flicks Jungkook's forehead. "But on a different note, Yugyeom and I were planning to go to the mall. Do you wanna join us? We miss hanging out with Kook and we'd like to get to know you better." 

"That sounds like fun." Jimin agrees without hesitating. Jungkook grouches but thinks to himself that it's better if they do, that way they can sell themselves as a couple.

After they finish eating, Jimin pays for everyone as promised and even leaves quite a generous tip. "I hadn't had the chance to ask but how did you know his name before I told you?" Jungkook asks, suddenly remembering. 

"Do you really not know that your boyfriend is our hottest, most popular and very rich senior?" Taehyung says, a bit surprised.

"Does everyone but me know about it?" He asks, all he gets are violent nods in return from his friends. "And were you aware of your branding among the school?" 

"Yeah, but I don't really like it. All these creepy, young freshman girls staring at me is annoying." Jimin intertwines his hand with Jungkook's. "I'm glad to have you regardless but I am relieved that now you feel comfortable enough to expose our relationship. That way no one else will bother with me. And I can be with you during school time, like I couldn't before." 

Jimin is such a convincing actor. "You two are so cute." Taehyung coos. 

Their way to the mall is full of random chatter and occasional kisses between Jimin and Jungkook. The younger male doesn't think anyone's lips have ever felt so nice and welcoming. Well not that he kissed many people to begin with, around five guys. But Jimin is something else. Right now he's telling about himself. "I used to play the guitar, but I don't do it as often now. I'm more into dancing and singing."

"Oh so is Jungkook, but you probably already know that." Taehyung says.

"I was a bit surprised at first." Jimin admits. "When he said he studies art I imagined him to be very... shy about everything. Most kids in art trends are like that, but he was different. He showed me a little bit of him dancing and it was pretty impressive." 

Jungkook is amazed to see how well Jimin is coping with lies. He had never told the older male about dancing but there he is, acting like he knows everything. "We should dance together sometime," He suggests. 

"How about we do something similar to Trouble Maker?" Jimin grins, grabbing Jungkook's waist and pulling him closer. 

"Do not grind and grope each other in public, please." Yugyeom says, covering his eyes but still peaking through in case they'll do something more. 

"Don't worry," Jimin let goes of him. When they arrive to the big shopping area, he grabs Jungkook by the hand. "Do you want something? I'll buy it for you." And although Jungkook is tempted to ask for a dildo he restrains himself. 

"No, you've paid enough. Let's just look around." Jungkook smiles, walking around with the older male. His two dumb friends went to the bathroom, leaving them alone for a while.

"I think your friends like me." Jimin says, grinning widely. 

"I think they want to steal my man." Jungkook adds, kissing Jimin's cheek. "We should take some couple pictures to upload online." He grabs Jimin's phone, "I can't believe you actually made it your wallpaper." He refers to his own younger self dressed as a pretty bride. 

"Why? You look so pretty, I like it." 

"I thought you were joking to seem fond of me." Jungkook opens the camera. 

"Hey since we agreed on having a sexual relationship as well," Jimin starts speaking, posing for the picture, "How about we discuss kinks? That way we can know what we can or can't do." 

"Sure, let's do it while we go around in the store." Jungkook saves the picture and returns the phone to Jimin. He grabs a white t-shirt. He wears them too often. "What do you absolutely refuse to do?"

"Enema." Jimin answers without even thinking. Jungkook almost gags at the mention. "I see we're both on the same side." Jimin grabs a pair of skinny jeans. "I'm also against BDSM. It's not really my thing to hit my partner." 

"Oh really?" Jungkook bites his lower lip, walking up to Jimin and wrapping his hands around his neck. "And what if I was a very bad boy? You wouldn't spank me?" 

"Hmm," Jimin puts his hand in Jungkook's backside pocket, squeezing his ass. "I wouldn't, because it won't be a punishment. You'd like that." 

"You meanie," Jungkook sulks, sticking his lower lip out. "And what about things you do like?"

"Men in lingerie."

"Kinky." Taehyung says, shocking them. 

"Look at them, being all close and lewd in the shop." Yugyeom clicks his tongue. Jimin quickly takes his hand out of Jungkook's pocket and sighs. Maybe Jungkook was right when he said it's a bit problematic to hang out with them.

"Listen guys, it's not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you but I think that Jimin and I need to head home for some alone time." Jungkook says, trying to sound as stern as he can. 

"Oh, why's that?" 

"I want to suck his dick." 

* * *

"Fuck," Jimin growls, grabbing Jungkook's messy hair harshly. "You're so good." The younger male hums, sending pleasant vibrations. Seeing as Jimin's cock is very thick and long, Jungkook struggled to put all of it in his mouth. But luckily, he doesn't have a gag reflex. He just took his time until all of Jimin's cock is in his mouth, hitting his throat. The flavor was salty and Jungkook's nose nuzzled against Jimin's pubes with a strong hold the older male's muscular thighs. Everything about Jimin is so sexy, Jungkook can't believe the older male agreed to fake-date him. The small groans and harsh tugs at his hair cause Jungkook to harden. He rubs himself through his boxers and his 'boyfriend' catches on that. He pulls on Jungkook's hair, forcing him to move faster. "Is sucking me off turning you on?" Jungkook moans, slipping his hand into his underwear. He's already leaking. With a strong pull on Jungkook's hair, Jimin's cock is out of his mouth. A line of drool and precum drips down the younger male's chin. "Take off your underwear and sit on my face." Jimin orders, lying on the bed and waiting for Jungkook to do as told. With a burning face, Jungkook settles his pretty butt above Jimin's face, feeling the older male grabbing his thighs to move him closer, latching his mouth on Jungkook's hole. Pinching a nipple and rolling his hips against Jimin's tongue, Jungkook starts stroking his own cock. Then he feels Jimin's hand teasing his tip. He realizes he should probably bend and suck Jimin's cock while the older male eats his ass. He hollows his cheeks with the hard on in front of him, mewling when Jimin spanks him lightly, making the butt cheeks jiggle. He kneads the cheeks, trailing kisses from Jungkook's entrance to his tail bone. Jimin retorts to leaving hickeys on Jungkook's thighs and stroking his cock. 

"H-Hyung, Jiminnie hyung," Jungkook sobs, letting Jimin's dick hit his throat, sucking on the tip and running his tongue across the slit as he licks the underside. Jungkook's precum drips on Jimin's abs and he feels the knot in his stomach, feels the urge to come. 

"So quickly?" Jimin teases, but he isn't too far behind himself. 

"I-I'm going to come, fuck," Jungkook warns, stroking Jimin as fast as he could to match with the older male's rhythm. He's true to his words and soon enough he spurts cum all over himself and Jimin's abdomen. He doesn't stop rubbing Jimin's exuding shaft, fondling his balls. 

"Shit," Jimin says, digging his nails in Jungkook's perfect butt, leaving small marks. 

The younger male opens his mouth, greedy for all the cum. When Jimin's orgasm hits him, his load hits Jungkook's face and mouth. Jungkook savors the flavor, licking around his mouth in case some of it missed. He gets off the bed and sits next to Jimin. "Wipe it off my face with your hand." 

And Jimin obeys, cleaning the cum off. Jungkook grabs his hand and licks all the semen, sucking on Jimin's fingers. "Jesus christ." Jimin says, laughing and cuddling Jungkook's waist. "You're so hot." 

"I've been thinking," Jungkook yawns tiredly, petting Jimin's sweaty hair. "We should sit down and have heart to heart conversations. When I saw you talking to Tae and Gyeomie I noticed that we don't know much about each other." He runs his hand through his own hair. "That being said we only know each other for a day, so naturally we can't know everything. But I'd like to know you, aside from the fact we're in a fake relationship, I'm curious about you."

"Let me tell you a little about myself, then." Jimin looks up, locking gazes with Jungkook. "My name is Park Jimin, I'm the son to the Park family. I'm from a family of producers and artists, basically. Most of the money I have is because I had produced songs and choreographed dances. Maybe something you heard as well, like Infinite's Bad."

"That's amazing!" Jungkook's wide eyed. "And you didn't think about telling me?"

"Everyone in school knows, I assumed you did too." 

"I don't really listen to all the gossip or interesting school news, as you call it."

"I like that about you." Jimin says. "Anyway, despite of that, our family isn't very close. My parents are divorced and I spend most of my days at my dad's place." Jungkook draws soothing circles with his thumb across Jimin's cheek and sharp jaw line as a way of expressing his sympathy. 

"Are you closer to your father?" Jungkook asks, lying down, feeling Jimin wrapping his arms around his waist. He gets a hum of approval. "I am as well, but that's because my real mother left us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Running his hand along Jungkook's back, Jimin kisses his cheek, offering comfort.

"It's okay, my step mother is lovely." Jungkook says, but Jimin can tell he's hurt. 

Cupping the younger male's cheek with his free hand, Jimin smiles. "Your mother is missing out on the wonderful person you are." 

"Thank you... for saying that." Jungkook tries to hold in his feelings. 

"Do you sing?" Jimin asks, changing the subject in worry he might make Jungkook cry.

"Yes, I do." 

"So do I, let's go to a karaoke bar sometime." Jimin offers. 

"That actually sounds really fun." Jungkook finally smiles. "Hey, do you want to be a producer or are you doing it because of your family?"

"I think that I started doing it after becoming inspired by them but I genuinely love it."

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to do things for the sole reason of pleasing someone else." Jungkook stutters when Jimin moves closer. "W-What is it?"

"Nothing, you have pretty eyes, I want to get a better look." Jungkook's eyes glisten. "What's your aspiration in life?"

"Probably singing or, I don't know, making art." Jungkook finds it hard to speak normally with Jimin that close. Intimacy is always frightening. 

"Tell me a random fact about yourself." 

"I can tie a cherry knot with my tongue." Jungkook proudly says. No one he had ever met before could do it.

"Oh that's cool, I never succeed while trying." Jimin's hand sends shivers up Jungkook's spine. "You know, they say that if you can tie a knot, you're a good kisser."

"And would you say it's true?"

"No."

Jungkook frowns.

"You're a great kisser." He winks. 

Jungkook blushes. "You made me think I suck."

"Well you do, and you do it impressively, too." That earns the older male a slap to his chest. 

"Say something about yourself, hyung." 

"I can say the longest word in the English dictionary." Jimin raises an eyebrow.

"Prove it."

Jimin clears his throat. "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis."

"What," Jungkook's eyes widen. "I thought you were joking! Why do you know that?"

"I was bored, and decided to learn how to pronounce difficult words."

"And here I am, failing English." Jungkook whines. 

"I can teach you how to say it, it's easy." Jungkook nods. "Repeat after me. New."

"New."

"Mono."

"Mono."

"Ultra," Jimin laughs when Jungkook takes a breath.

"Ultra."

"Microscopic." Jungkook struggles but repeats. "Silico-volcano-coniosis." Jimin finishes. 

"I give up."

"At least you tried." Jimin cheers him up. "What are you afraid of?"

"Bugs. I fucking hate them." Jungkook scowls. "What about you?"

"Butterflies." 

"Out of all the insects?"

"Yeah." Jimin closes his eyes. "When I was a kid someone put a butterfly in my underwear."

"Wait, what?" Jungkook needs a moment to process this new information. "Someone... put a dead butterfly in your underwear?"

"Who said it was dead?"

"Holy fuck that must have been traumatic." Jungkook wraps his arms around Jimin's neck, playing with the hair in his nape. "I'm sorry someone was enough of an asshole to do that."

"You're not going to laugh?" Jimin is somewhat taken aback. "All of my friends think it's ridiculous."

"Why? It's a fear that has a reason. It's not exactly something to laugh at." Jungkook doesn't say anything more because Jimin kisses him, taking him by surprise.

"You may be younger but you're much more mature than my friends," Jimin says after he pulls away, slowly getting up. "And even though I'm having a nice time here, I should get going, it's pretty late." He catches a glimpse of the outside through the window. It's dark. 

"Yeah, I should take a shower. You know, to wash the smell of sex off." 

"It's a good scent." 

"Yes, of sweet and bed sheets." Jungkook laughs, blushing slightly when he sees Jimin in his naked glory. The older male dresses up and grabs his phone from the night stand. They walk to the door together. "When, uh, can we meet again?"

"We have school tomorrow, we can spend the day together." 

"Oh that's right." Jungkook is embarrassed. He completely forgot about that, he only thought about meeting Jimin. 

"What classroom would you be in? I'll come during recess time." 

"C-Classroom 23." 

"Great," Jimin slaps Jungkook's ass, causing the younger male to squeak. "See you tomorrow." and so he makes his way out, smirking. 

Jungkook's phone beeps and he opens the message that was sent to him.

  
  
_ From: Jimin <3 _

_ We should probably text each other a lot in case our friends see our phones. If we have no messages it'll be weird considering we're supposed to be a couple. I mean we could always lie about deleting everything in fear anyone finds out haha _

_Sent at: 21:45_

 

  
Jungkook quickly texts back. They end up talking about random things, laughing and sending dorky videos. The younger male is glad he kissed Jimin out of all people, they seem to get along. For some reason he can't wait for tomorrow. For everyone to see Jimin kissing him, hugging him. That sounds nice. He falls asleep feeling satisfied, and not just because of all the amazing sex he had today.


	2. Rescue Him, It's Your Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook become closer than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew another chapter  
> sorry ahead for mistakes but hope you like it!  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

Jungkook wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. It's his alarm, going off and blasting in his ear. He might have fallen asleep only at around three am while texting Jimin but who'd blame him, the older male is very entertaining and the conversation wasn't boring for even a second. The last message is from him and it says _'You probably fell asleep. Sleep tight baby'_ . With a shy smile, Jungkook writes a message back.

 

_ To: Jimin <3 _

 

_ Hey hyung, good morning and sorry for falling asleep during our important conversation about why cups are called cups but I hope you slept well! _

 

_sent at: 7:32_

 

On another note, Jimin is completely absorbed in the entire couple act and Jungkook adores that about him. Thinking about the latter reminds Jungkook that today they're going to show the entire school they're dating. Quite a big day, he'd say. As a treat, he puts on something he's sure the older male would like. Lacy black panties and knee high socks that were also black, but with white stripes at the edge. He puts his uniform trousers over them and grins. Feeling pretty today, he puts on some make up. Only eyeliner but he likes how it brings out his eyes. Deciding for a sexier look, he slicks his hair up. When his father sees him, he's surprised. "You sure put a lot of effort in your visuals today, is there any reason for that?"

"I want to look good for my boyfriend." Jungkook casually says, taking a piece of toast from the pile on the table.

 

His father chokes on his saliva. "Boyfriend?!" His eyes widen, "Don't tell me you got back together with-"

 

"Don't say his name." Jungkook coldly warns, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "No, me and Lucifer haven't gotten back together, nor we will ever do that. However, there is a new guy."

 

"And why are we only hearing about this now?" His step mother, who looks freshly showered, says and ruffles his hair.

 

"I, eh, wanted to keep it a secret until we were more serious." Jungkook lamely excuses, muffling his mouth with juice. "Anyway, Jimin and I talked about making it official yesterday so... We're a thing now." The thought of the older male immediately makes Jungkook feel better, despite the mention of his ex from before.

 

"When will we get to meet the boy who finally makes you smile so brightly?" His step mother asks, pinching his cheeks.

 

"When I'll decide that we should break up. I'll bring him here so you can embarrass me and make him dump me." That earns Jungkook a flick to the forehead from his father.

 

"Tell him that if he breaks your heart I'll break his bones."

 

"Dad, if I tell him that, he'll definitely run away." Jungkook giggles, finishing his breakfast. "I should get going, I don't want to be late for Mr. Choi's lesson. He hates it when people don't respect the rules." With his backpack slung over his shoulder, the young male hurries outside, waving goodbye to his parents and walking in a moderate pace. With a sigh, Jungkook realizes he'll only see Jimin during lunch break because the seniors start an hour later, considering they're done with some of the final exams. He actually had no idea about that until Jimin had mentioned it. That also explains why Jimin hasn't answered his latest message yet, despite of the fact he usually responds five seconds after. He manages to arrive two minutes before the bell and settles in his classroom right next to Yugyeom, who compliments his appearance. "Thanks, I put in some effort."

 

"Oh, I see you want to impress Jimin."

 

That's exactly what he wants to do, but for some reason, hearing his stupid friend say that makes him feel flustered. The lesson is dreadfully long, making Jungkook yawn beyond his tiredness. However, when the bell rings, announcing the first break of the day, the younger male cannot be any more awake. He eyes the door and barely a second after it's opened by the one and only Park Jimin. Jungkook feels a strong urge to just jump on the older male. And he does, but Jimin is quick to react, grabbing his thighs and holding him as if he's a giant baby. He smiles charmingly, pressing a chaste kiss to Jungkook's pink and soft lips. "Missed me that much, cutie?" Not bothering to reply, the younger male simply kisses Jimin again, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and lets himself be placed on the table. As soon as they separate, Jungkook can see people whispering all around him. "And so the gossiping begins." Jimin laughs.

 

"But for once, it's news you want to spread across the school." Yugyeom gets involved in the conversation he was not part of. "That way, no one will bother you anymore. And maybe Jungkook's weird fan will stop putting letters and flowers in his locker."

 

"What?" Jimin is baffled. "You have a secret fan?"

 

"Not very secret, I know who it is. Since Kook's locker is right next to mine I can sometimes see him trying, very carefully, to put things inside." Yugyeom gets up, heading to the cafeteria. "You two coming?"

 

Jimin carries Jungkook like a princess, looking very smug when the younger male mumbles for him to let go. He does, when they settle on a bench. "I brought food for both of us," The older male says, taking out a rather large container with a mix of foods in it. "Also," He grins, taking a large lemonade bottle out of his bag. "This is for you."

 

"You're not going to let me live down my lemonade obsession, are you?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Well joke's on you, it's my favorite brand as well so you saved me money." Jungkook shoves the bottle in his school bag, resting his head on Jimin's shoulder and letting the older male feed him. "By the way," Jungkook subtly bites Jimin's ear lobe, whispering softly: "I'm wearing panties and stockings underneath my uniform."

 

Jimin coughs and turns to his side, only to be met with the younger male's seductive look. "Why do you have to be such a slut?" Jimin groans, grabbing Jungkook's thigh harshly.

 

Singing the words, Jungkook says, "Because it feels good."

 

"I'll have to fuck some sense into you when the day is over." Jimin grabs Jungkook's chin between his thumb and index finger.

 

Licking his lips, the younger male tilts his head to the side. "I can't wait."

* * *

When the second break takes place, Jimin introduces Jungkook to his friends, Hoseok and Namjoon. The younger male is a bit timid, not knowing what to say after hello but luckily Jimin comes to his rescue." Jungkook loves to dance."

 

Hoseok seems excited. "Us three should meet for a dancing session!" He says way too enthusiastically and loudly.

 

"He's usually more talkative but he's just shy," Jimin says, wrapping an arm around the younger male, kissing his cheek.

 

"He's cute, what is he doing with you?" Namjoon questions, rolling his eyes when Jimin kicks his shin. "Can't I ask something simple?"

 

"Kookie, there you are." A familiar voice says.

 

"Oh, Jin hyung, how are you feeling?" Jungkook rushes to hug him, surprising Jimin and his two friends. "You were absent for a few days and you didn't take my calls." He pouts cutely and Jin pinches his cheek.

 

"My phone broke and I was at the hospital with my mother."

 

Jungkook holds his hand. "I see, how is she doing?"

 

"She's much better!" Seokjin can't stop the smile making its way across his face.

 

"That's great news." He gives the older male another hug. "Did she receive the flowers I sent?"

 

"She did, I was about to thank you for making her gloomy hospital room look lovelier with the purple violets. I'm amazed you remembered it's her favorite kind." Jin pats Jungkook's head.

 

"I remembered you told me you and her like the same flowers, so I was reminded of that when I was at the flower shop." Jungkook smiles.

 

"You're too sweet." Jin can't help but feel happy. "Anyway, I have to go and speak to the principal."

 

"Good luck hyung, I'll see you soon!"

 

As soon as Seokjin leaves, Namjoon places his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "How do you know him?"

 

"Jin hyung? He's a close friend since childhood." Jungkook casually says.

 

"No way." Jimin smirks. "You're close friends with Namjoon's crush?"

 

"He's not! He's not my crush." Namjoon reddens slightly.

 

"Right, he's the love of your life." Hoseok teases, joining Jimin in tormenting their embarrassed friend.

 

"Namjoon hyung, is your last name by any chance Kim?" Said man nods. "And are you from class B?" Another nod. "And you almost always have round glasses on!"

 

"How'd you know?"

 

"Jin hyung told me about the person he thinks is cool." Jungkook can't believe this coincidence. Or should he say destiny. "And it perfectly describes you. Do you want me to set up something?"

 

Namjoon fell to his knees, holding Jungkook's arm. "Jimin, your boyfriend is an angel."

* * *

It was almost the end of this long day and Jungkook's history lesson was the last one. If he had to choose his least favorite subject, he'll probably choose this one. An idea pops in mind, "Excuse me, Ms. Park, can I go to the restroom?" She nods and resumes teaching and Jungkook can't help the playfulness that overcomes him when he gets in the stall and pulls down his pants, only to snap a picture of his cock peeking through his panties. With one simple motion, he sends Jimin the picture. It doesn't take him long to give him an answer.

 

_ From: Jimin <3 _

 

_You whore, I'm not showing any mercy today_

 

_received at: 13:28_

 

Not wanting to spend too long in the bathroom, Jungkook pulls his pants up and sends the older male a picture of his kissy face along with the text 'can't wait~'. He wishes he could see Jimin's expression but he knows he'll be able to do that soon enough.

* * *

The moment the final bell rings, Jungkook's classroom door is slammed open, not even waiting for the teacher to wrap up the lesson. Jimin stands at the entrance, hands crossed as he leans against the door frame. Jungkook grins excitedly, hanging the bag over his shoulder and rushing to his awaiting boyfriend, letting his hand get grabbed. "You are a very bad boy." Jimin whispers in his ear as they walk away from all the pointless chatter.

 

"Oh really?" Jungkook bites his lower lip. "Are you gonna spank me?"

 

Slamming the younger male against his car, Jimin bites his neck. "Baby, when I'm done with you, your ass would be so numb you wouldn't even be able to feel me slapping it."

* * *

Jimin forgot to mention he has a car. And that he's mad rich. Like seriously, as soon as they arrived to the older male's house, Jungkook felt somewhat awkward. Although that feeling quickly faded away when Jimin picked him up, kissed him until he couldn't breathe and made his way to his giant bedroom. He placed Jungkook on the bed softly, but his mouth didn't match his softness, marking Jungkook's neck to no end. "You are extremely irresistible." Jimin mutters, breathing against all the hickeys he left.

 

"A-And you're very... well off." Jungkook manages to spit a snazzy remark, and Jimin cackles.

 

"It's cute that even in this situation you're worried about something that minor." Jimin says, seemingly amused. "I'd rather you want me just for my awesome body and not my money but I can't blame you if you like both."

 

"Don't be stupid," Jungkook pouts cutely. Jimin is quick to kiss the sulking expression away. "I'm shocked, is all. I knew you made most of your money from composing and what not but to think you actually live somewhere that fancy... I guess it makes me uncomfortable."

 

"Really now? Why's that?" Jimin asks, unbuttoning the younger male's blouse slowly.

 

"Don't know, I suppose I'm used to be the one to always pay for my friends and I did the same for my ex."

 

"Did he never pay for you?" The older male seems more interested in a conversation now rather than Jungkook's body since he knows the younger male's ex is a big topic.

 

"No, he never enjoyed wasting his money on useless things as love, as he'd say." Jungkook chuckles darkly. "Of course that did not stop him from buying alcohol and cigarettes. You know, the necessities."

 

"I believe that in a good relationship each person should give as much as he can. It's not how much you give, it's how much you can and willing to give from yourself." The older male kisses Jungkook's cheek. "He does not sound like a good man. I'm glad you left him."

 

"Actually... he was the one to leave me. Sort of. No, never mind, I..." Jungkook averts his gaze. He already feels emotional but then Jimin's hand cups his cheek, offering a gentle smile and circling his thumb soothingly.

 

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to say yet, just know I'll always listen to you whenever you feel comfortable enough to reveal more. Everything at its time, right?" And Jimin's presence somehow calms Jungkook's anxious heart.

 

"Sorry, I completely ruined our planned sexy time." He sniffles, but manages to remain sarcastic.

 

Jimin laughs. "Don't be sad about that, we can do a lot of other things. It's not only sex, there are many things I want to do with you."

 

"Still, I-I know you must have been expecting this and I-"

 

"Kookie," Jimin interrupts him. "I'm not gonna pity-fuck you."

 

"Well when you put it like that, I don't want you to anyway." Jungkook grouches but Jimin's kiss to his forehead makes him better.

 

"Do you want something to eat?" Jimin gets up, stretching slightly. "Might as well get accustomed."

 

"Do you have french fries?"

 

"You're so very specific with your food." Jimin can't hide his amusement. "I'll order something, do you want a burger?" Jungkook nods. When Jimin approaches the younger male, he blushes. "W-What?"

 

"Take off your blouse."

 

"I thought you're not gonna pity-fuck me." Jungkook eyes him, but does as he's asked.

 

"That's not it." Jimin opens his closet and grabs a clean, red T-shirt with a black bunny print. "For you, wear this."

 

"You're giving me one of your shirts?" Jungkook is a little surprised.

 

"I just figured staying in your uniform is not the smartest idea." Jimin rubs the back of his neck. "You might get it dirty or sweaty, isn't it better to wear something else?"

 

"That's true." Jungkook puts on Jimin's shirt. "How do I look?"

 

"Cute, as you always do." He pats the younger male's head. "I was rummaging through my closet yesterday and I found this shirt. I immediately thought of you."

 

"Of me?"

 

"You love red. And you're such a bunny. And since you're my boyfriend I thought it'll be nice for you to have something that is mine. You know, the whole 'boyfriend' look." Jimin grabs the phone to order the food.

 

The two ended up cuddling on the bed, watching a movie and eating junk food. "This is a really stupid plot line." Jungkook yawns tiredly, snuggling closer to Jimin.

 

"Want to watch something else?"

 

"No, definitely not. I love making cynical comments about these types of cliché romance movies." Jungkook retorts.

 

"We could watch a comedy, we both like them."

 

"Or..." Jungkook trails off. "We can watch a horror movie."

 

Jimin freezes for a second there. "I'd rather... not."

 

"Why? You're scared hyung?" Jungkook taunts, puffing his cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary monsters."

 

"Alright, you don't have to mock me baby." Jimin rolls his eyes.

 

"To be honest I would like you to try and watch it with me." Jungkook says, batting his eyelashes. "It's a genre I love and who's a better fit to watch it with me than my brave boyfriend?"

 

"Don't you look at me with those pretty eyes of yours and expect me to say yes." Jimin warns.

 

"So is that a yes?"

 

A moment of silence. "Fine." Jimin sighs and Jungkook cheers happily. There's a jump scare the moment the damned movie starts, causing Jimin to jump up slightly. Seeing that reaction, Jungkook snatches the remote from the older male's hand and turns the TV off. "Why'd you do that?"

 

"Because it doesn't seem as if you'll enjoy it." Jungkook bites the inside of his mouth. "I wanted to tease you but if you really are afraid of these horror movies then let's not watch it."

 

"You are very considerate." Jimin compliments, kissing Jungkook's temple. Jungkook purrs in return, nuzzling against Jimin's cheek. "Hey, I want to try something."

 

"Is it kinky?" Jungkook jokes.

 

"Well as I said before, I want us to try intimacy exercises." He sits up and although Jungkook whines in annoyance, since he was very comfortable hugging Jimin's waist and resting on his shoulder, he follows the older male's example, sitting up. They're on their knees. "Basically, we're supposed to maintain eye contact for a whole minute. The point of that is that we'll be able to be honest during the flash round."

 

"Flash round?" Jungkook asks.

 

"We ask each other questions and the other person has to answer quickly, without thinking, so it'll be the most honest answer." Jimin explains. "Start with simple questions and then ask something more serious. That's how it goes."

 

"I see, so you might get a sincere answer without the other person meaning to give out that much information."

 

"Exactly, you catch on fast." Jimin pats his head. "After the staring is over, you can ask four questions in a row and then, we share eye contact again and I'll ask you the same amount. You can use your minute to think about questions.

 

"That sounds fair."

 

"Let's begin." Jungkook hums and Jimin starts the timer. They look at each other for a minute, each examining the other's attractive features. As soon as the time runs out, the younger male comes out with questions.

 

"Have you ever broken a bone?"

 

"Yes, my arm in 3rd grade." Jimin's pretty fast with his reply.

 

"Do I kiss better than your previous partners?"

 

"Yes, you have a great mouth."

 

Jungkook reddens, but continues. "What’s something you are self-conscious about?"

 

"My face, I don't quite like it."

 

"But you're so beautiful." Jungkook says, looking appalled. "What are some of your personal 'rules' that you never break?"

 

"I would never peer pressure anyone into anything." Jimin smiles. "My turn, sunshine." They gaze at one another for another minute and Jungkook has this burning sensation within that he absolutely cannot lie to the older male. The timer beeps. "What’s the best thing about you in your opinion?"

 

"I am honest with my feelings."

 

"What super power would you want the most?"

 

"Teleportation!" Jungkook answers heatedly.

 

"What’s the most illegal thing you’ve done?" Jimin raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

"I got drunk and drove my dad's car into a tree." Jungkook admits with great shame. "On the bright side the tree fell and the cat that was stuck on it came down."

 

"What did your ex do to you?"

 

"He sent me a picture of another person sucking his dick and told me he's better than me and if I want, that guy can give me lessons." Jungkook covers his mouth.

 

"What?" Jimin's eyes widen.

 

"Nothing, forget... forget I said anything." Jungkook gets up, almost stumbling. His heart is raging. He can't believe he told Jimin, even his two best friends don't know. He wants to leave but he feels the older male hugging him from behind.

 

"I'm sorry that you dated that asshole." Jimin presses a soft kiss to Jungkook's nape, making him shiver slightly. "I'm sorry I asked, I had no idea it's something that personal."

 

Without noticing, Jungkook starts crying. Jimin doesn't force him to talk, only hugs him tighter, resting his head on the younger male's shoulder. _"He's so beautiful that it pinches my soul, but the pain is overwhelming."_  Jimin suddenly starts singing, his beautiful, high pitched voice taking Jungkook by surprise.  _"He doesn't see that I so badly want him, he doesn't tell me anything."_

 

"Why are you singing?" Jungkook asks with his voice shaky.

 

"Want me to stop?"

 

There's a pause. "No."

 

_"In the garden he sits, looks as if he's part of the scenery. He and the roses."_ Jimin kisses Jungkook's ear.  _"Two words, maybe, the fence is right behind me. But I don't have the right courage."_

 

And for no reason, Jungkook feels better.

 

_"This week as whole, an open window. The stars shining above and my heart collapses."_ He turns to face Jungkook, wiping away the tears from his eyes. _"I would have given him a sack of sentiment. But I am too shy for that."_

 

"That's... that's a lovely song." Jungkook says, smiling through his blurry eyes and running nose. "Did you write it?"

 

"No, it's a song my father wrote about my mother but I... changed the lyrics so it'll be about a guy." Jimin pulls him into another hug. "Sorry for randomly singing. It's just... whenever I got sad my mom would sing for me. Well, when they were still together. It would cheer me up so I guess it was my first response after showing affection."

 

"It does help, in a weird way. It distracted me from my distorted thoughts."

 

"I can't believe that idiot had the chance to date someone as amazing and precious as you are." Jimin mumbles. "How, how did he win your heart? You're too good to be true. How did he succeed in making you fall for him?"

 

"He showed me something new, something I didn't know about... He lured me in with his sweet talk and bewitched me."

 

"I'll let you on a little secret," Jimin leans closer, whispering in Jungkook's ear. "You're way too good to settle down for people like him."

 

"Thank you for saying that. He really is trash." Jungkook exhales and uses the tissues Jimin hands him.

 

"Want to stay the night here? I'll take care of you." Jimin offers, refusing to let go of Jungkook and kissing his face all over. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and cake, what do you say?"

 

"That does sound very tempting..." Jungkook locks his eyes with the older male.

 

"We can watch a nice movie or play video games, whatever you'd like." Jimin kisses Jungkook's shoulder blades, Jungkook's chin, Jungkook's everywhere, except his lips.

 

"Hey, hyung," Jungkook yawns tiredly. "How about you kiss my lips and give me what I really need to forget?"

 

And as usual, Jimin has no problem obeying, pressing his lips against Jungkook's. But when Jungkook tries to undress him, the latter stops. "It's best if we don't have sex today."

 

"Why? You don't want to?"

 

"Oh trust me, I want to." He runs his hand across Jungkook's clothed chest. "But I don't want you to depend on sex to forget your ex. I want you to do it in a healthier way. I know you think that's what you need right now but the truth is you need emotional support and I am more than willing to give you that."

 

"You're right, I shouldn't force it when I don't want it just to pretend I can forget everything that easily." Jungkook buries his face in Jimin's neck. "Hold me tighter, will you?"

 

_** And Jimin does. ** _

* * *

The moment the alarm goes off, Jungkook groans. He hates that noise. It's the most annoying thing ever. Except, it's not the sound of his alarm. His is Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides because it helps him wake up immediately but this one is just a repetitive ringing sound. Suddenly he realizes there are strong hands wrapped around him, keeping him warm. The person next to him breathes slowly, fluttering his eyes open and then sitting up, pulling Jungkook with him. For some reason, the younger male is nervous. He stayed the night willingly and the two did a k-drama marathon until Jungkook grew too tired to remain awake, falling asleep while hugging Jimin. It's weird waking up to someone. Sure, he dated his ex for quite some time but he'd always leave before Jungkook woke up or would tell him to go home after they're done. "Are you okay Kook?" The older male asks tiredly, his voice gruff and sleepy. It sounds cute. And kinda hot. "You seem to be in deep thoughts even though it's this early." 

   

"Yeah, it's all fine." He yawns into his hand, kissing Jimin. "I was only... trying to understand how I feel about waking up next to someone at a house that isn't mine." 

 

"Didn't you sleep over at your ex's house?" Jimin asks, lying down and taking Jungkook with him, nuzzling against his neck. 

 

"No, he'd, uh, he'd flee after he fucked me." Jungkook shivers at Jimin's touch. "Or told me to go whenever we were at his place." 

 

"He sounds like a dick." He kisses Jungkook's cheek affectionately. "I'll make it up for you. How, you ask? By making you breakfast." He gets up, but Jungkook pulls him by the hand. 

 

"First kiss me, don't just disappear first thing in the morning." The young male pouts and with a small smile, Jimin kisses him, cupping his cheek gently and running a hand through his messy hair. Their teeth might not be brushed yet but it seems neither of them minds. "Okay." Jungkook pulls away with a satisfied smile. "You can go now." 

 

"Thank you for giving me permission to leave my room." Jimin laughs. "By the way, if you do feel like brushing your teeth..."

 

"Are you indirectly throwing shade at me?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

 

"No," Jimin chuckles. "In case you want to keep those white teeth of yours clean, there's a spare toothbrush in the first drawer in my bathroom." 

 

"Look at me, I'm a fancy guy with my own bathroom." Jungkook gets up and goes to brush his teeth while the older male went to make them something to eat. A random realization dawns on Jungkook. He's still wearing the panties and the stockings. Getting rid of the stockings is one thing, he quickly removes them and shoves them in his school bag. But what is he going to do about the panties? Well, he supposes it's fine. Making his way to the kitchen, he spots Jimin making eggs and bacon. "You should go brush your teeth so we can kiss later and I'll finish making the food." Jungkook suggests, hugging Jimin from behind.

 

"See now I was polite about that but you basically said 'your mouth smells bad, do something about it' while taking over my kitchen." Jimin laughs, turning around to face Jungkook. "Feeling at home already?"

 

"Getting there. It's mostly because you make me feel comfortable with you." He pecks Jimin's lips. "It won't happen until your mouth smells like mint."

 

"Roger that babe." The older male makes his way to the bathroom, leaving Jungkook to tend to the food. This is simple enough to make. For some reason the amount of food in the pan seems like too much for two people. 

 

When Jimin stays at his place he'll make him something nicer. He hears footsteps coming his way. "Did you brush your teeth already?" 

 

"Yes, I did." A deep, unfamiliar voice says, shocking Jungkook and almost causing him to drop the spatula. "Did I scare you?" An older looking man says, reaching his hand to the coffee machine. 

 

"A-A little." Oh God. He's shaky until Jimin comes to him, hugging him. 

 

"Stop scaring Kook." Jimin kisses Jungkook's nape and the older man drinks from his coffee with a scowl.

 

"Alright, alright. I wanted to mess with the boy a little. He just has this face you want to prank." Jimin's father persona changed in a matter of seconds. He seemed kind and friendly now. It was chilling. Jungkook remembers Jimin said he's closer to his dad. 

 

"He's a shy person." Jimin resumes the cooking, stopping the fire in time before their meal burned. "Here you go," Jimin serves plates for three of them. Jungkook is very awkward, eating quietly. 

 

"I'll eat in the living room if you're uncomfortable kid." Jimin's father says, already getting up with his plate in his hand.

 

"O-Oh, no, it's your house. You should be able to eat wherever you want. I'm sorry for making you feel obligated to-

 

"Don't be so official, even if it's cute to see you stutter like that." Jimin pats Jungkook's head. "My old man is really nice once you get to know him." 

 

"So, how did you and my son get to know each other?" He tries to strike up casual chatter. Jungkook's face goes all red and he can't seem to find any words. "Oh, is it too M rated for me to know?" 

 

"Yeah, dad, maybe you should go to the living room after all. Or, even better, Jungkook and I will go to my room." He takes their plates and Jungkook follows after bowing to show respect. "Sorry if my dad is too intense or, well, odd."

 

"No, he seems... cool. It's... only... I've never..." Jungkook takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I've never met a partner's parents." 

 

"Never?"

 

"No, I... I mean, I know nothing between us is as real as my past relationships but it still was awkward and I felt more anxious than I thought I would." Jungkook says that, but this feels like the closest thing to a real relationship he has ever had. "I didn't exactly leave a good impression and now your father might think I'm some sort of whore who preyed on you and slept with you on the first moment we met."

 

"He's not so far off." Jimin laughs, placing his hands on Jungkook's hips. "Calm down, be yourself. If I like your real personality, then he would as well."

 

"I felt embarrassed next to him. Especially because I'm wearing panties underneath..." Jungkook rests his head on Jimin's shoulder, groaning in shame.

 

"That's sexy." Jimin chuckles. "Well, not the part where you mentioned my dad but yes, you with panties." 

 

"Keep your boner in your pants." Jungkook jokes, sitting on the bed and eating his food very carefully, to not accidentally make a mess. "I forgot to ask but why did your alarm go off on a Saturday?"

 

"I usually wake up early to take vitamins and go on morning runs." Jimin finishes his breakfast and puts the plate on the desk. "Actually, I was supposed to go to sleep early but since you were here, I stayed up."

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your schedule." Jungkook feels guilty. 

 

"What's with you being blue?" Jimin sits next to him. "I want you to be happier." 

 

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Jungkook smiles brightly. 

 

"That's sweet, I'm glad you enjoy spending time with me because I feel the same." He pats Jungkook's head. 

 

"I just don't feel the need to be someone else when I'm with you and I'm not worried about being judged." Jungkook huffs, rolling to the side and hugging a pillow. "You never comment about my imperfections or make me feel bad about myself, so thank you for that. I appreciate it." 

 

"Is that how others make you feel?" Jimin's voice is soft as he sits on the edge of the bed, right next to Jungkook's curled up legs and rubs his back. 

 

"Well, sometimes." Jungkook confesses. "I know that a lot of times people only tease me because they know I get flustered easily, they want a reaction. But to be honest some of the things they say aren't nice."

 

"You can't bother your heart with the words of those who don't know what the things they say mean." Jimin says. "I've learned that people can't comprehend everything, no matter how close they are to us. They're not mind readers and when they hurt you, they might not be aware. Sometimes it's harder to say that someone you love hurt you to them than it is to apologize. You don't want to put them in the wrong because of your love for them... It's necessary though. If it's someone who loves and respects you as well, then I'm sure they'll say sorry. And besides, honesty is the best policy." 

 

"Sounds like you had to learn it the hard way." Jungkook sits up, realizing how close he is to the older male. 

 

"We all do, at one point or another." Jimin leans in. "The question is, what do we do when we know what actions to take but we're too scared?" 

 

"You're starting to sound a lot like a cheesy, typical anime protagonist." 

 

At that, Jimin laughs. "Then I'm lucky you like generic anime."

 

"I hope I'm not bothering you two or anything," Hoseok's voice says, causing both males to direct their attention to him. "Your dad let me in and he told me to knock because you're here with Jungkook and you might have been doing something naughty but how lame, you were only having a meaningful conversation." 

 

"And you didn't even knock." Jimin states. "You don't usually come over, is something the matter?" 

 

"Since you didn't come to our usual morning run nor answer my phone, I got worried. When I heard your boyfriend is here, I figured that's why you forgot about me." Hoseok flips his short hair dramatically. "So? Did he stay over or something? What were you two up to that Jimin was too tired to even message me?" He raises his eyebrow suspiciously. 

 

Jungkook reddens, hiding beneath the covers in embarrassment. He knows his friends do the same thing to him and Jimin but it's more awkward when it comes from the older male's friends. Then again by acting that way, he gives Hoseok the wrong impression that he is right. "We didn't do much, just watched shows and ate junk until Kook fell asleep." 

 

"Exciting." Hoseok chuckles. "Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of your day together, guess I'll leave."

 

"W-Wait!" Jungkook pops up from the bed, almost tripping due to his quick movements. "Um, Jimin hyung got to hang out with my friends and get to know them but I only talked to you once during the break yesterday s-so, if you have free time, would you like to spend time with us?" 

 

"The three of us? I'd feel like a third wheel." 

 

"You can invite Namjoon hyung, too. I'll even invite Seokjin hyung. I think he has free time today." Jungkook suggests. "M-Maybe Taehyung and Yugyeom would join too! It'll be great if we're all together." 

 

"Then I'll definitely be the seventh wheel." Hoseok laughs. 

 

"How about you invite Yoongi? You two get along." Jimin offers. "Let's try scheduling for noon today, what do you say?"

 

Hoseok nods. "That's a good idea. We can go to that restaurant that opened not too far from here." 

 

"It's settled then." Jungkook claps his hands together, beaming with excitement.

 

"Your boyfriend is so cute." 

 

"My boyfriend has a name." Jimin wraps a hand around his waist. "Sorry to kick you out for now but hey, have fun running without me." 

 

Hoseok bids his goodbye and leaves, closing the door behind him. "Your friend is very quirky." Jungkook says, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

"That's part of his charm." Jimin exhales, kissing Jungkook's cheek. The innocent, affectionate peck somehow turned into Jimin picking the younger male up, throwing him on the bed. Basically, a make out session. 

 

"S-See? Kissing is better with brushed teeth." Jungkook mutters and Jimin hums in agreement, licking down his neck. "J-Jimin," He breathes out when he feels the older male sucking. "Don't leave marks i-in obvious places right before we go meet my friends... I won't hear the end of it." 

 

Jimin stops. "It'll be the same for me." He giggles. "Oh, I'll have to drop you at your house. You'll need to change clothes." He continues kissing down, pulling Jungkook's shirt up to suck on his sensitive nipples. That earns him a stifled wail. He leaves hickeys on Jungkook's abdomen, mouthing at his clothed erection. "Now that I think about it, maybe you should wear one of my shirts." 

 

"H-Hyung, not that I don't find the idea cute but could you maybe not talk about it when you're this close to my dick?"

 

"Right. Sorry." Jimin pulls down Jungkook's pants, kissing the tip of his cock. Somehow that felt more intimate than him engulfing it in his mouth and bobbing his head. Jungkook grabs Jimin's hair, tugging at it when he feels the older male deep throating him. The taste of leaking precum reaches Jimin's taste buds and he endures, tracing his hands over Jungkook's toned thighs that wrap around his neck. The younger male arches his back, feeling his fast approaching orgasm and holds onto the bed sheets, coming into the older male's mouth with a rather loud moan. Jimin separates himself, licking his lips clean. "You should contact your friends and tell them we're planning to meet. Hoseok probably told everyone else." 

 

"You don't want me to return the favor?" Jungkook pants, putting his pants on.

 

"It's not exactly a favor; I did it because I want to make you feel good, not get something out of it." Jimin wipes his sweaty face. 

 

"You know what I meant." Jungkook pouts and Jimin smiles, kissing his forehead.

 

"Yeah, I do. But we can save it for another time. We have friends to meet with soon." Jimin messages his friends while Jungkook calls Taehyung, assuming Yugyeom is with him as well. 

 

They end up deciding to meet in an hour. "What shirt are you willing to let me borrow?" Jungkook snoops around in Jimin's closet. 

 

"You can take whichever catches your eyes." Jimin gets dressed quickly after washing his face. 

 

"How about this one?" Jungkook picks out a red and black striped T-shirt. 

 

"You chose one of my favorite shirts." The older male says. 

 

"If you like it that much, maybe I shouldn't take it."

 

"No, wear this one. I have the same design in black and blue." Jimin takes off his current blouse, switching to a shirt that matches Jungkook's pick. 

 

"Thanks to you, I'm trying out a lot of relationship tropes I haven't before." Jungkook can't help the coy expression as he puts the shirt on. 

 

"We can do more of them. As many as you'd like." Jimin holds Jungkook's hand and they walk to the older male's car. "Do you want me to come with you inside or wait here?" He asks when they arrive in front of Jungkook's house. 

 

"Come with me. It's only fair after I was forced to meet your father." Jungkook waits for Jimin to park and they go out together, almost glued to one another as they enter through the door. 

 

"Welcome home, Jungkook." His father says and takes notice of a guy with his hands wrapped around the boy. "And you must be his new boyfriend." 

 

"I'm Park Jimin, nice to meet you." Jimin smiles politely, reaching a hand to shake his.

 

"There's no need to be so formal." He hugs him. "If you make him cry, I'll do the same to you." 

 

Jimin laughs nervously. "Don't worry, I plan on doing my best to make Jungkook happy."

 

"Dad," Jungkook grumbles. "We talked about this. No threatening my boyfriend." He crosses his arms, pouting. 

 

"Sorry, you know I gotta look out for you." Jungkook's step mother comes into the room and spots the couple. 

 

"Do you want to break up with Jimin so early that you brought him to meet us?" She asks, making the youngest male to become red. 

 

"I-If you don't mind, I need to go get dressed." Jungkook makes his way to his bedroom. "You better not scare him off while I'm gone!" He yells before closing the door behind him.

 

"Well son, tell me. What do you think about Jungkook?" His father questions. Straight to the point. 

 

"A lot of things." Plenty of thoughts run through his head. "He's cute when he laughs, but I like it best when he laughs at my jokes. He's really childish sometimes but surprisingly mature when you need him to be. He adores horror movies which frankly kind of freaks me out because I'm terrified of them but he's also kind enough to not force me to watch them even though whenever he smiles, he can convince me to do pretty much  _anything_ . He doesn't use it to his advantage and I'm thankful because I can't say no to his pretty eyes. Oh I've also been wondering, how often do you buy lemonade? I mean, it's the only thing I see him drink so I figured you must have a lot. And he's  quite a picky eater, too. Although it seems he doesn't mind eating off my plate." Jimin laughs. "I think he's embarrassed easily even though I think there's nothing he should be ashamed of, I've yet to find a genuine flaw in him. And-"

 

"Alright, I'm ready." Jungkook comes out of his room, finally wearing proper underwear and skinny jeans. Jungkook's father is shocked due to the young male's speech. His step mother is too. "I hope you haven't made me regret bringing him here." He grabs the older male's hand. "Let's go."

 

"Goodbye Mr. and Ms. Jeon, it was nice meeting you." Jimin bows and the pair makes his way to the car. 

 

"It seems Jimin is different from Minwoo." Jungkook's step mother says. 

 

"I was scared for a second that this might not be serious for Jimin but it seems I was mistaken." His father simpers in relief. "They seem like a good match."

 

"They were even wearing matching shirts. How sweet." 

* * *

Jungkook and Jimin were first to arrive to the place they all agreed on meeting at. It was hard making Seokjin agree considering he's always with his mother but somehow Jungkook's begging persuaded him. Taehyung and Yugyeom come second. "Yo, how are you two? Still happy and gay?" 

 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jungkook asks, resting on Jimin's shoulder. Jimin's gang soon joins them and Seokjin is last to arrive, greeting them timidly and finding his seat besides Namjoon who seems overjoyed. 

 

"You've yet to meet Yoongi, right?" Jimin points to his friend. 

 

"I'm Min Yoongi, nice to- _wait_ , are you two wearing matching shirts?" He questions. 

 

The alleged couple nods in unison, bumping their heads. They order their food and Jimin takes Jungkook's straw, putting it in his cup. "Want to do more cliché couple things and drink from the same glass?" 

 

Jungkook can't contain his joy, nodding vigorously and drinking together with Jimin. When each finishes his sip, they smile at each other and kiss. "You two are so adorable that it's just gross." Yugyeom comments, drinking his own drink alone. 

 

"Don't be sad, you've got me." Taehyung hugs him, causing Yugyeom to seem more bitter. 

 

"I had no idea you'll end up being half of the annoying couple everyone hates but secretly wishes they had someone to be disgustingly cute with." Namjoon says, making Seokjin laugh. 

 

"I didn't think you were this open to public displays of affection." The oldest of the group says. "You're timid since I remember you. I guess you really like Jimin if you're not even minding us."

 

"S-Sorry, it's not on purpose." Jungkook apologizes. 

 

"It's fine, we're not blaming you for liking someone." Hoseok pats his head, reassuring him that they're not upset. 

 

The group chats, bonding together over common interests. Except Jimin and Jungkook, who are busy feeding one another and smiling and looking stupidly in love when they stare at each other. "I'm happy you're the one doing everything with me." 

 

"I am too," Jimin caresses Jungkook's blushing cheek, grinning fondly. 

 

"And then I told him his personality is uglier than his face." A loud, obnoxious voice speaks, causing Jungkook to freeze in place. Yugyeom and Taehyung furrow their eyebrows, glaring at the person who had just walked in, then looking at their friend to see how he is. His expression is blank. 

 

"E-E-Excuse me, I need to... to-to use the restroom." Jungkook gets up slowly, rushing into the bathroom while hiding his face, not giving Jimin the chance to ask what's wrong.

 

"I'll go check up on him." He announces before the younger male's friends even need to say anything. "Hey, Kook, are you okay?" He asks when he spots him on the floor, battling his urge to cry. Jimin sits on the floor next to him, pulling him into his embrace. 

 

"He's here, what is he doing here? I thought he moved out... I-I..." He lifts up his head, continuously playing with his lower lip in anxiety. 

 

"Who is? Your ex?"

 

"Minwoo, he's... I heard his voice and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for running in here, I just... I don't miss him but whenever I'm reminded of him, tears still fall." Jungkook repeatedly says sorry but Jimin wipes his tears away with his thumb, playing with his hair to calm him a little. 

 

"It's okay, everything is okay, you have no reason to apologize. It's fine, just try to relax and steady your breathing." Jimin guides him through his panic and Jungkook tries his best to do what the older male tells him until he succeeds, breathing normally again. "That's it, you're doing good. Think of good things." And Jungkook does, he remembers the lovely evening he spent with Jimin, the sweet morning kisses, the awkward breakfast, the matching shirts, the drinks, everything Jimin has ever said to him, his singing voice. It helps. What restores his peace of mind is Jimin's lips against his own. The older male offers his hand to assist him in getting up. Jungkook accepts. "Come on, wash your face." 

 

"Okay." Jungkook washes away the tears and wipes himself with a paper towel. "We can return to our food now." 

 

"Your well being is more important. Do you want me to take you home? It's okay if you do." Jimin rubs his back. 

 

"No, I want to spend time with everyone and feel more like myself. Besides, I'm having fun with you, hyung." Jungkook hugs the older male. 

 

They return to their seats with Jimin's hand around Jungkook's shoulders, as if shielding him from everything. "Why, Jungkook, I didn't expect to run into you." The same annoying voice speaks. It's Minwoo. "Long time no see."

 

"Maybe it was better when it was long time no see." Jungkook mumbles, not bothering to lift his gaze. 

 

"How rude," Minwoo reaches his hand to try and touch Jungkook but Jimin slaps his hand away. 

 

_"Don't touch him."_

 

"Who do you think you are?" Minwoo scoffs. 

 

"Jungkook's boyfriend." 

 

"Ha, that's hilarious!" Minwoo laughs in a creepy manner. "Always awkward to meet your ex boyfriend with his new partner and know they can't satisfy him like I did." 

 

"Trust me, from what I've heard, it's good that I can't  _'satisfy'_  him like you." Jimin narrows his eyes. 

 

"You can say what you want, I still fucked him first." 

 

"Jungkook is more than sex, in case you haven't noticed." Jimin is starting to get angry. 

 

"Please, he's not that significant. His bed abilities aren't impressive either." Minwoo has a stupid smirk. 

 

"Don't talk about him as if he's not here. That's rude." Yugyeom frowns.

 

"I'm aware he's here, that's why I'm being honest. Jungkook was the worst sex I had, he was boring too. I was ashamed to tell my friends I was dating this prick." 

 

_**That's it.** _

 

Jimin gets up, takes a deep breath and punches Minwoo so hard you can practically hear his nose break as he flies over to the other side of the restaurant. "You're garbage. You never deserved someone incredible like Jungkook." He picks up the bleeding guy from the collar of his shirt, looking furious. "I won't let you walk around and talk smack about someone as sincere, kind, loving and sweet as Jungkook. Keep that trashy mouth of yours closed before I break your teeth." Jimin doesn't let him say anything and drops him. "Jungkook may be forgiving but I am  _ **not**_. Get out of here before I change my mind and stomp your hideous face with my feet." 

 

Cowardly, Minwoo crawls to his friend who helps him get up and carries him out. "That was amazing!" Taehyung claps, everyone else at the table join him. Only Jungkook seems distressed.

 

"Sorry... I went overboard." He stands next to the younger male's seat. "I shouldn't have used violence but I couldn't stand the way he was talking about you Kook, I'm sorry." Jungkook starts crying. "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to-" But Jungkook jumps on him, kissing him and almost making him fall. 

 

"I can't believe you actually punched him." Jungkook laughs through the tears. "I wanted to do it, I'm sure everyone else wanted to do it but you're the only one who did. The most composed, calm person I know snaps and it's because he wanted to protect me." 

 

"So you're not mad?" Jimin adjusts his hands around Jungkook's thighs, making sure his grip is stable enough to keep carrying the younger male. Jungkook shakes his head. 

 

"He had it coming." Taehyung says. 

 

"On another note." Seokjin subtly points to the pissed off waiter. "I think we'll need to find a different place to hang out at.


End file.
